


How Could You Do "Something Like This"

by mangledyarn



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: AU, Emmagrant01, Fic about Fic, Jossed, M/M, Something Like This, What to do while the author updates, new year's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangledyarn/pseuds/mangledyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Something Like This by Emmagrant01, this quick fic is an alternative look at how Jack might deal with a New Year's if it ended with Bittle in someone else's arms. The story features Taylor "Whits" Whitton, an OMC created by Emmagrant01, who is about to find out what Jack's been keeping to himself...And it's not pretty. </p><p>Written hastily as I waited with bated breath for an update a few weeks ago. Posted as we wait for Chapter 18 and the fic canon fall out of New Year's Eve. I need to read about a happy ending!</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Could You Do "Something Like This"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something Like This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126172) by [emmagrant01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/pseuds/emmagrant01). 



> This fic has been jossed already, but looking at the comments for the most recent chapter (Ch 17) about New Year’s I think we could all use a bit of a happy ending right now. I know that Emmagrant01 will follow up with something incredible that will soothe the heart ache, but that won't be until Wednesday. Until then, here’s what I thought New Year’s fall out might be like, only I pictured New Year’s happening at the Haus.  
> Much thanks to Emmagrant01 for an amazing fic. If you haven't read it but *somehow* you've stumbled over this fic, run-don't-walk to read her fic. Aside from that fact that this will make no sense without that context, honestly, "Something Like This" is fantastic.

They’re only twenty minutes into the trip back to Providence when Whits asks to pull over, his face a little pale. They'd had a bit of a wild New Year’s, but Jack is still surprised. Whits had put down breakfast with relative ease, apparently having learned his lesson at Thanksgiving.  
“What, gotta hit the can already? We just left."  
"No, just... Pull over.” Whits is fiddling with his phone in his hand, flipping it over and over, and it’s a social cue that even Jack can pick up on. It suddenly becomes a little clearer, how quiet Whits had been that morning so far. Jack had blamed it on a hangover, but he’s starting to get worried that it's much worse than that.  
"What's going on?” He’s pulled into a gas station parking lot and turned off the engine, but Whits still hasn’t said anything. Now that the radio is off, the sound of the phone hitting his palm is the only thing filling the silence between them. Jack tries to be patient, but his gut is starting to do flip flops as he begins to run through worst-case scenarios. “Just say it."  
"... I slept with Eric.” It sounds like he’s getting his teeth pulled, but Jack is the one who flinches. Badly.  
"What?"  
"Last night. I was going to sleep on the couch, but he... I mean, that thing is disgusting and he said... I could bunk with him, and I don't think either of us meant for it to go that far, but Kevin just dumped him and, hey, it’s New Year’s and I thought…” Whits throws out his confession at a sudden break-neck speed, but Jack is still able to cut him off.  
"You thought you'd swoop in and fuck him? Are you kidding me right now? Tell me you're kidding.” Jack is suddenly too hot. It feels like his throat is closing and his skin is too tight. He can barely process what is going on through the visceral reaction. Beside him, Whits is getting even paler.  
“Jack-"  
"Get out of this car.”  
"What?"  
"Get out of this car Whitton.” He grits out the words, but Whits doesn’t move. He’s frozen there, looking at Jack like somehow he is the heart broken one, and Jack groans. Pitching off his seat belt and throwing open the door, he doesn’t feel in his body as he rounds the car to haul Whits out. Even though he’s the bigger man, Whits is shocked into playing defence, just trying to get out of Jack’s way.  
"What the fuck Jack!” Whits has to dodge Jack’s right fist, which swings past his ear. Jack comes back around and knocks them both to the pavement. In the scuffle, Whits finally unfreezes and uses his size to his advantage. Pinning Jack down, he’s panting as he tries to force a pause to figure out what’s happening here. "I know you and Eric are tight but you didn't have this reaction when I slept with fucking Parson."  
"I'm not in love with Kent fucking Parson.”  
And there it is. Whits watches Jack promptly run out of words and out of fight. His head drops back onto the pavement and Whits’ knees are no longer necessary to keep him down.  
"Woah, man. What? Why didn’t you fucking say that then? Instead of telling me over and over you're not into him like that?” It’s Whits’ turn to get angry as he suddenly begins to understand what’s happened, and why it’s entirely Jack’s own fault. It’s not a good look.  
"Because I was freaking out and then I was... I was waiting for them to break up and now…” Jack has been biding his time and last night could have been the perfect moment. At midnight, he had stared at Bitty from across the room as Ransom and Holster stood on either side of Bitty to kiss his cheeks. He had wanted to be there instead, but it felt so awkward. Kevin had dumped Bitty instead of coming to the Haus New Year’s party, or just beforehand anyway, and it felt insensitive to just run up to him and confess. He had spent Kevin and Bitty’s entire relationship waiting for this moment and when it arrived, it still felt like the wrong time. There was almost a perfect moment: Bitty had walked him to his room and lingered in the doorway. He could have told him then. Instead, he’d told Bitty to get some sleep and ruffled his hair. It was still killing him.  
Knowing that Bitty had walked from Jack’s bedroom down to the couch, and then dragged Whits into his bed? Jack is pretty sure he is dead. He wishes he were.  
“Man, you are one tough case. Let’s get back in the car. This is stupid.” Whits is standing up, but Jack isn’t ready to move.  
He wants to be left there. He is so tired of his own self-sabotage. All the doubt and anxiety that kept him from ever telling Bitty how he felt. Now Whits and Bitty were going to be together, two of his best friends, and not only would he lose a chance with Bitty, but he can’t even begrudge them. Not really. Of course Bitty should be with Whits. It makes sense, once he takes a moment. Whits is out to the team, ready to start dating for real now. He’s been in long-term relationships, even long distance ones and so he probably knows how it make it work this time. Jack can barely manage friendship. Whits knows what he’s doing, he’s charming, attractive, and Bitty clearly likes him. They’re a good match.  
“Tabernac.”  
“Bless you.” Whits offers him a hand up, but startles when he sees the tears quietly rolling down Jack’s cheeks. “What the fuck, Jack. What’s going on in there?"  
“I’m in love with him."  
“I heard you. It would have been good to hear earlier and skip all this, but I think I’ve got it now."  
“But now he’s with you…"  
“Oh, wait, slow down. Bitty and I didn’t get together last night. We had rebound sex.” Whits has to pause as Jack groans. “He needed someone, we were both lonely, so, yeah, but we talk about you way too much to do the real thing. Although I wouldn’t say no…” Whits is trying for levity but stops as Jack turns his glare on him. “What I’m saying is, get back in the car. We’re driving back to Samwell."  
“What?"  
“You’re going to do what you should have done ages ago, and I’m going to come with you, to make sure you do it. Today. Right now. Because this is too pathetic, no offence Jack. You both are."  
“We both are?” Jack knows that he’s pathetic. If he hadn’t already figured it out, the fact that he’s lying flat out in a parking lot, gravel digging into the back of his head, would be his first clue.  
“Jack, why do you think Kevin broke up with him?” Whits raises both eyebrows and tries to wait for Jack to figure it out, but he’s done letting Jack get there on his own. “Eric is in love with you."  
“Oh."  
Whits has never seen Jack move that fast, even on skates.


End file.
